One of a Kind Mana
by X-Anime-X-FanAddict-X
Summary: He would be angry,Furious even, that's why I'll stay quiet. I'll keep this secret close to my heart so that he won't ever know. I'll smile, I'll act like I always do. I'll place that mask of happiness over my tortured face. Roy x Oc. Lemony delicious


**The unedited original version of One of a Kind Mana. **

* * *

I stared at the pretty girls. The girls that had the hourglass figures, the full lips and heart shaped faces. They were the ideal look of beautiful; they were the definition of the magazine teens. I could easily see how girls my age would become envious of them, they were the girls that all the boys lusted for and all the girls wanted to look like but not me. I was perfectly content with who I was and what I looked like. Because the fact was even though those girls where the picture of perfection, of beauty; but that's all a lifeless picture, outside of that picture they were snoody, rude girls who beloved the world should revolve around them.

I know what everyone thinks, why wouldn't I want to be like them? The honest truth is; if I looked like one of them and acted the way they did, I wouldn't have the friends I have now, or at least friend. I may not be the smartest, the skinniest or the prettiest, but at least I had a good personality and I knew that I had a real friend. Not someone that would say they were my friend and they abandon me the minute things got a little rough. Nope my friend is my friend and they'll stick with me through thick and thin and my friends name is Roy Harper. Another thing that I have and that those girls don't have is a sense of loyalty to my friends; me and Roy we don't have any secrets from each other or well... that's not exactly truthful, we do have…. some secrets but very, very few.

Speaking of the Devil, I tore away from my thoughts and stepped in sync with Roy. He didn't stop walking as I began to walk with him, or even move his head to look down at me, but he did acknowledge that I was there. "Hey Mana." Yes, my name is Mana. My parents wanted me to have a very unique name that no one else would have, what they didn't think of was that the 'oh so mature kids' at my school would take my name and turn it into an insult. As much as I detest my name, I love it even more. It's a unique name my parents gave me because they wanted me to be unique, to be one of a kind and that's who I am; one of a kind Mana.

"Hey Roy, how's it going?" I looked up at him. He wore his usual badass expression. His hair, like always, was spiked neatly on his head. Although he didn't turn his head to look at me, he did however make eye contact with me; he has the most gorgeous eyes that I've ever seen. They were a creamy-honey color that instantly took my breath away, I could look into them all day but sadly trying to walk in this overcrowded school hallways. Luckily just as I was about to have a collision with some random kid, Roy grabbed a hold of my bag and jerked me out of the way.

"Haven't I told you to watch your surroundings." He hissed, glaring at the kid that came very close to knocking me to the ground.

"Why? I've got you to watch my surroundings for me!" I laughed and looked at him; he looked at me and sighed.

"I won't always be there to save you, you know." He pushed me in front of him and with his towering figure behind me, everyone quickly moved out of the way.

"Well, that'll be an interesting day, won't it?" I smiled as he gave me a rather rough shove to the left and straight into our next class. "I wonder what'll happen. Maybe I'll get mugged or hit by a car or car jacked!"

"I'm glad you're thinking about your impending doom," He left out another heavy sigh, shook his head and looked at me, "But if I had to guess I would say that you'd be kidnapped." He smirked.

"What? Why would you think I'd be kidnapped?" I questioned, throwing my bag to the floor and taking my seat in the middle row.

"Because you're gullible." He took his seat next to mine.

"Wha-! How am I gullible?" I huffed, feigning hurt.

"Well for starters, you almost got into that one guy's car and there was another time that you almost got involved with that robbery." He paused for a moment, if possible his smirk became wider, "Oh and let's not forget that time that you thought that mugger—"

"Okay, Okay! I get it. I'm a tad bit gullible." I grumbled in defeat as the teacher walked into class, demanding our homework.

"Only a tad bit?" He laughed as I blushed in embarrassment and pulled out my homework.

I walked down the sidewalk, taking in my daily neighborhood sights. Now the neighborhood wasn't a bad one, but it wasn't all that great. Sure we had drug dealers on some corners and a few prostitutes scattered alongside them but even if they were up to illegal things some of them were pretty nice.

There was one person in particular that was extra nice. He wasn't a drug dealer or a prostitute, I wasn't quite sure what he did but he only stayed up on the abandoned buildings roof, it was a shady, brick building that had been abandon because of an internal fire that left the inside unfixable. When I first saw him it was around 10 at night and I had run to the store to pick up some groceries for my mom, he was leaning over the side of the building looking down at everyone. The second time I saw him I was making another trip to the store, the night after my first sighting, again he was leaning over the edge of the building. When I looked up at him, I couldn't help but think that he looked a little sad, maybe even lonely.

It struck my curiosity, so I followed it and found myself entering the abandon building and making my way to the roof. The result led to a rather unusual and startling meeting. He's roughly the same age as me with dark black hair and piercing green eyes. There are two things that I know about him, he's only on the roof at night and he doesn't like people saying there his friends; I called him friend once and he got all angry and then didn't show up at the building's roof for three days, so I left a note and promised never to call him a friend again, but I do call him my special roof buddy; he gets annoyed when I call him that but I told him that the only way for me to stop calling him that was if he let me call him friend, he has yet to cave in, but I did weasel out of him his name, only a first name but still a name, David.

The time I spent with my roof buddy was also one of the few secrets that I kept from Roy. It's not that I was keeping it a secret but really I was just waiting for the perfect time to tell him that I occasionally meet with a boy on an abandon roof, only at night; I also needed to find the right words because if I don't word it just right, Roy would get all angry at me and I don't want him to be angry because of me.

Nobody bothered me as I walked home. When I entered the small dirty yellow house, I walked straight into the bedroom that I called mine and locked the door behind me. I threw off my bag, kicked off my shoes, and crawled into bed. I didn't bother covering up before falling into a peaceful sleep. My peaceful sleep didn't last as long as I hoped it would. From the bangs and semi-hushed shouts coming from the other side of my door, I guessed that my mom awake and so was her boyfriend.

It had been a couple years since my father passed, leaving my mom and me alone. I tried as hard as I could to help my mother get out of her depression but she didn't want my help and it seemed that the harder I tried the deeper into her depression she fell. She began doing bad things, things that she would have never of done before. She would get drunk, so drunk that I would have to carry her to her room but it got really bad when my mother got into drugs but it wasn't until my mother met this cruel man that further buried my mother into her bad habits.

I hurriedly slipped my shoes on as the shouts got louder and I quickly unlocked and opened my door, peering out the door, I ran out quickly as a heard my mother cry out.

"You stupid Bitch!" He screamed at my mother, who was on the floor huddled in the kitchen corner crying. "Can't you do anything right?" He screamed again, reached out and grabbed my mother by her hair and began pulling her up, my mother's scream threw my body into auto pilot.

I ran at him as fast as I could and slammed into him, but he's too big and way to strong, so the only thing I really did was tear his attention away from my mother to me; which was okay because it meant that for a little while he would leave her alone. What happened next was a blurry and happened all too quickly, he released mom's hair, balled his hand into a fist and slammed his fist right into my face, almost knocking me off balance but I caught myself. He hit me so hard that it knocked my glasses right off my face. He hit me again, this time it completely knocked me off balance and I fell face first into the kitchen table, slamming my face onto the corner of the table. My vision went black for only a moment and when everything came back into view I was pushing the front door open and running down the darkened street.

I ran and ran unsure of where I was running to. When I did finally stop running, I couldn't see very well on account of the fact that I no longer had my glasses. I looked around trying to decipher where I was, while trying to get my breath back. The only thing that I remotely recognized was a bright neon light that was flashing. I couldn't make out what the neon sign was but the colors and flashing lights reminded me of somewhere.

I stared at the sign for what seemed like forever, desperately trying to remember where I'd seen it before. Anger flowed through me, tears cascaded down my face, stinging and burning the open cuts on my face. I don't know why, but for some reason I needed to know where I'd seen this sign before. I began to break as I stared up at the sign; it was like every emotion being pulled out all at once.

"Mana?" I turned towards the voice, I knew the voice, even without my glasses, even with them looking like a giant blur, I knew who it was and I knew I didn't want them to see me as I was now, so I turned and ran. "Mana!" I heard him shout, and could hear his footsteps following me, closely.

I still ran, even though I knew if I stopped I'd be okay. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but I didn't, I couldn't let him catch me like this because then he'd know. He'd figure out everything, all those times that I'd go into school with bruises, he'd know. He'd figure out the truth, he'd know that I lied when I said that I caused the bruises by my own clumsiness, and then he'd get angry. Angry at whom, my mother? Her boyfriend? Me? I don't know, but it made me fearful. What if he got angry at me for not being able to do anything? For being stupid enough to think that I could stop him. So I kept on running, until he caught me. He grabbed both my arms and held them to my sides, I twisted and turned, trying to break his hold, but it was useless.

"Mana! Stop it!" He growled and shook me. "What happened? Mana, who did this?" He lowered his voice, and tried to look me in the eye but I avoided his gaze.

"Please let me go." It was broken and barely audible, but he heard me. He always hears me.

"Mana, tell me what happened." His voice was angry, angrier than I've ever heard it and it scared me. It scared me so bad that I flinched away from him.

"Roy, please I just want to go." I cried; I tried to hold it in but to avail.

"Where do you want to go?" His voice was soft and gentle, but underneath it I could still hear his anger.

"I-I don't know." I looked at him; he looked worried and angry, very, very angry. "Not here. Anywhere but here." I stopped trying to break his grasp.

"Alright, come on." He placed a hand on my back and directed me down the street, all the while standing close, silently telling me that everything will be okay.

He brought me to the only place that I felt the safest, his home. His parents were away on a business trip, like always, but they were nice and allowed me to come over anytime I wanted. Since my father died, Roy's Home felt like my home used to and it comforted me because my home wasn't my home any more. It was a place that I desperately wanted to escape from.

"Here." He handed me a set of clothes and instructed me to take a shower so after he could bandage up my cuts. I had known not to try and refuse his offer or he'd stare me down and then I'd eventually cave in.

I took the clothes with a small smile and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower. I became lost in the steamy hot shower, only when Roy knocked on the door and asked if I was alright, did I realized how long I had been in the shower for, I quickly finished up my shower, dried myself off and got clothed, one of his t-shirts and a pair of his shorts.

I walked into Roy's room, finding that he had pulled out a first aid's kit. He wasted no time in having me sit down on the bed, where he examined the cuts before he took a swab, put some alcohol on it. "This is going to sting." With that warning, he gently began to rub the alcohol swab over the cuts on my face. I winced and took in a sharp breath as it stung.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now?" His voice was demanding but soft. I looked down at my hands that sat in my lap; they too had small cuts on them. "Mana, tell me what happened." He stopped swabbing my cuts and looked at me; I looked back at him and reluctantly nodded.

"O-okay, but p-promise you won't get angry at me." I stuttered; tears pricked the edge of my eyes, a nervous fear swelling in my stomach.

"Mana, I won't get angry at you." He sounded so sure but I still needed to hear him promise it.

"P-promise!" I cried out, a few tears escaped from my eyes and rolled down my face, only to be caught and wiped away by Roy's finger. "Promise." I begged.

He nodded and replied, "I promise."

And I told him. I told him everything, I spared no details. I spilled everything, I told him about my mom's depression, her drug and alcohol abuse and about her boyfriend's behavior. I told him how every bruise that I had, I had gotten from that man and how to escape my home life I would sometimes wander around at night, I told him about my roof buddy. I even told him about the time that my mother's boyfriend had brought his friend over, got completely drunk and his friend tried to… touch me. By the time I was done spilling everything I had hid from him, I was in complete tears, I had broken down half way through and had to stop several times. When I finished I looked up at him, he got up and began to walk away from me.

"R-Roy?" I reached out to grasp his hand; he stopped, looked at me and gripped my hand tight.

"Why?" He was enraged, he let go of my hand and grabbed ahold of my wrist. "Why didn't you tell me this before? I could've helped you!" I didn't know what to say, I just stared up at him. His face was twisted with anger and what looked like hurt.

"I-I wasn't sure." I found it hard to form the words; it was like they were getting stuck in my throat.

"You weren't sure of what?" His voice was getting lower and his grip on my wrist tighter.

"I wasn't s-sure of how'd you react." My voice broke into a whisper, he looked surprised or startled.

"You didn't tell me because you weren't sure of how'd I react?" His voice was above a whisper, his grip slackened some.

"I-I was afraid y-you wouldn't w-want to be my f-f-friend anymore!" I stuttered, rushing the words out of my mouth. "Y-you're m-my only friend a-and I-I really, r-really, really l-like you." I started to choke on the words as tears once again free flowed down my cheeks; anything I said after that was nothing but a jumbled mess of words; I opened my mouth to add more but Roy had pressed his lips to mine. I was caught by surprise but after a moment it finally sunk in what was happening and I leaned into the kiss.

He gently pushed me back, without breaking the kiss. When my back touched the bed, he broke the kiss and looked at me. His hands caressed my sides as he leaned in and placed small butterfly kisses over my cuts on my face, he then moved down to my lips and placed another kiss on my lips.

Without warning I felt Roy move my arms up over my head and my shirt, or well his shirt, being lifted off. He broke the kiss for only enough time to take the shirt off and then continued with the kiss. I instantly went to cover up my breasts that were now exposed, I didn't bother putting my bra on because I figured that I'd be going to sleep soon. Roy grasped both of my wrists in his hands, with my wrists in his he moved them down and pinned my arms beside me.

He moved lower with his butterfly kisses. I gripped the blanket as he kept moving lower and lower with his kisses; he licked and nipped at my exposed skin. I gasped out loud when he hit a particularly sensitive spot on my neck, he continued to attack this spot for a good few minutes. I was in a haze when Roy released my arms and at some point my hands moved on their own, removing Roy's shirt from his body. He ground his hips into mine, creating a rising heat that burned at my insides.

He worked quick, removing my pants in one go, now I was completely exposed to him, for the same reason as I wasn't wearing a bra, I wore no underwear. I sucked in a sharp breath as the cool night air assaulted my body.

"R-R-Roy?" I breathed out, I could feel his erection press against my inner thigh, his pants and underwear were also gone.

He placed a passionate kiss on my lips and then pressed his body closer to mine and whispered, "It'll only hurt for a moment." He again placed a kiss on my lips, distracting me from what he was doing.

In one fluid motion, he was inside me. My arms shot up and wrapped themselves around his back, digging my nails into his back, as my body arched up at the painful entry. I gasped/cried out or at least tried to; Roy took this opportunity to stick his tongue into my mouth, again trying to distract me. While he moved his tongue inside my mouth and his hands caressed my breasts; he began to move his hips, pushing his erect penis in and out, stretching me to his length.

I dug my nails further into his back, arching my body with each thrust of the hips he made. His movements brought both pleasure and pain; although the pain was beginning to reside and pleasure began to overtake my senses. He broke our kiss as he began thrusting faster, he grunted as I moaned. A deep fiery explosion gripped my lower regions, tightening around his member, for a brief moment, he stopped moving his movements. When he did start moving again, it was with more power and much more roughly.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he put more power in his thrusts. His thrusts were become erratic and more and more forceful. He smashed his lips to mine in a roughly passionate kiss, silencing my moans. It wasn't long before the same deep fiery explosion grasped me again, only this time it was followed by a more pleasurable explosion of a hot warm sensation that through me in a complete daze but as I laid there with Roy still inside me; he whispered in my ear, "You're mine, nobodies allowed to touch you in anyway, like that; or like this again but me."


End file.
